Cold Beam Rifle
USD or AU/NZ (through Classic Santa's Gear) • (through Mega Santas' Pack) • (separately during Trial 2 of Winter Camp 2016) • (through Robotic Battalion) •Tier 8 of Trial 1 Demons of the Storm |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 5 |Firing Type? = Automatic Shots |Type of Gun? = Launcher |currency = Paid}} The Cold Beam Rifle was introduced in the Holiday Update (2014), it comes in the Classic Santa's Gear. The AtomDrome logo and company logo are found on the gun, making it the first "AtomDrome" weapon in the game. It has good Damage and Agility, decent Range, and excellent Accuracy. Strategy This weapon has a relatively small clip of 5 rounds, and fires at roughly the rate of the Plasma Shotgun. The projectiles are light, transparent blue eccentric circles that is able to damage multiple enemies because the "bullets" can pass through them. The weapon has decent range, roughly that of the Flare Gun, which allows then player to achieve long range kills. However, the projectiles move quite slowly, which allows the enemy to dodge them. The projectiles do decent damage, similar to the damage dealt by the Plasma Punch. Typically, three shots will be able to kill a player with a little health boost. Due to its range, it is best to engage at mid range, to ensure that you are able to kill someone effectively. At long range, the enemy is able to move out of the way of the projectiles. At close range, it may not kill the enemy in time, which may allow them to kill you, especially if they've something like the Blunderbuss or the Double Barrel Shotgun equipped. Pretending this is a Shotgun may allow some advantage. Cold Beam Rifle.PNG|Cold Beam rifle equipped! Christmas_update_2014.jpg|A Look At The New Cold Beam Rifle Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.28.53 pm.png|Cold Beam Rifle in menu. Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.26.44 pm.png|Killing Masked Viper with the Cold Beam rifle! Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.07.23 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.07.29 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). Analysis 'Advantages' * Bullets go through players making it possible to get collaterals (using 1 bullet to kill multiple players). * Players using this weapon are extremely rare to find. Even Flare Gun is more popular. * Very good damage. * Moderate range. * Good accuracy. * Default agility is quite impressive. * Fast Reload. * Bullets travel very far. * Can be buffed by the 'WASP' Helmet due to the new classification system. 'Disadvantages' * Bullets can be slow at long range, thus if not careful enough, it is easy to miss the target. * Small ammo clip. Trivia * This is the second weapon to have bullets that go through the player making it possible to get collaterals (using 1 bullet to kill multiple players), the first being the MIB Noisy Cricket and the third one being the Monkey Staff. * It's the very first Weapon that got an AtomDrome Logo on it. * This Weapon came back during the 3rd Week of Winter Camp (Event). * Its reload animation is the same as Plasma Shotgun. * It has the same "firing" sounds as the MIB Noisy Cricket. * It is one of the weapons that has a "special" weapons' classifications, along with the Shockwave Launcher and the Flare Gun MK2. * It shares the same stats as the Triple Barrel Gatling. See also * Flare Gun * Flare Gun MK2 * Shockwave Launcher Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:AtomDrome Equipments Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Piercing Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons